A Rose and it's Thorn
by Iridian52896
Summary: When Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella does not go zombie. She grows up and Toughens up! When Edward comes back and sees her being more than friendly with Jacob, hes furious. He makes a deal with a demon to kill her and her family and friends. But she makes a deal to save their life's. Now in the demons clutches can she find love again. And what is up with mysterious blond man?
1. Chapter 1

I sadly don't own twilight or any other works that may be referenced in my story! L

There is a time in every ones life when they have to make a very hard decision. Some have decisions that may not seem hard at all, only to them selves is it hard. Others have to make decisions that not only their life, but every one around them. I fall into that last category. I never thought that I would be in the position that I am today. I guess its my own fault. I was weak. I let my self fall r the one person in the world who had the power, will, and intent to destroy me and every one who I hold dear.

Now I have to choose between life and death. Here is the catch; it is not my life on the line its my friend's; my family! If they live then I will live out the rest of my life as an assassin for a demon war lord in the under ground realm of sheoul! If they die I am free to live out my life. Grow old and have children, grandchildren. So what do I choose.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, give myself to live as your servant in exchange for my friend's and family's life!" ….. Well this should be interesting.


	2. The past

(A.N) Again I say I o not own Twilight or the demonica series. There are some things I wanted to explain for a second so you are not completely confused. I am technically writing a crossover but I could not find the series that I am looking for. Any way this is for those of you who don't know what the demonica series is about. Its written by one of my all time favorite authors Larissa Ione, some of you might know of her. The series revolves a family if you will. They are a type of incubus demon called Seminus. They can only make male offspring and they have to go through this matutration process called the S'genesis to make any offspring. The first part of the s'genesis happens when they are 20 years old. When a seminus demon gets a female pregnant the child is born full blooded seminus no matter the mother's species . Because of this they can shape shift into any demon up to 3 times its size but nothing smaller. Unfortunately the S'genesis makes them go insane in most cases. There is one exception; Wraith. The rest will be explained in the story, or you can message me.

Chapter 1: The Past

Six months, 14 days. That's how long its been since Edward left me in the forest. That day is branded in my memory forever more. Not because I mourn losing him or his family. No I had not done that since that day, and even then it had been fleeting. Its because that day is the day that I became mad. It was that day that made me grow the back bone that I had previously lacked. I had gotten my life back but it was so much more now.

I was no longer shy and week, quiet and clumsy. I learned that day that there are few in this world you can actually trust. Most of the time the ones that seem the most trustworthy are the ones you should fear the most. That even though the Cullens were not predators in the sense of life and death, they were in the sense of emotions. That day is also the day that I learned of my true heritage. That I think is what scarred me the most from that day. Finding out that your father was not your father can be a bit traumatic. Renee my mother had come from Jacksonville for a visit. She had claimed she wanted to see her newly adult baby girl. But as I soon found out that was not the only thing she had came for.

_**Flashback:**_

I trudged out of the forest lost in my own thoughts. I couldn't believe it, the man, well vampire I had thought my soul mate just left me. Had said I was nothing but a distraction, a play toy for him and his family.

" You don't belong in my world, Bella. In fact I find it laughable you ever thought you did!" , that's what Edward had said. The words kept floating through my head. The strangest thing was they didn't feel right. I was always so comfortable with the knowledge of the supernatural, maybe not him and his inhumanly beautiful family but the supernatural yes.

I was brought back to reality when I came up to the door. I just wanted to go in take a nice long bubble bath and bask in my anger. But of course me being me means that will never happen. When I pushed open the door before I could even walk in the door I was hit by the hurricane that was Renee.

"Oh my baby, look at you. Och, so grown up it feels like just yesterday you were crawling in my bed because you had a nightmare!", she all but wailed at me.

" Hi mom, I missed you to"

" Now then come on, hun I have something to talk to you about! "

I followed her out into the living room where Charlie was watching the Steelers pummel the Ravens. When I walked in he immediately turned it off and faced me. O.k. that's weird they haven't acted this way since I was 14 and they and mom's current boyfriend at the time were giving me " the talk". I automatically started blushing at the memory of it. They kept throwing glances at each other as if neither of them wanted to start this. O.k. they want to play that game I will start I don't have the patience for this right now.

" So what is it that you guys wanted to talk to me about?"

Renee took the hint and started rambling: " Honestly sweetie there is no easy way to say this. I don't really know how you are going to react but I want you to know that Charlie and I love you more than anything in this world. Charlie is not your real father."

My jaw hit the floor.

" Www-what. Then who the hell is" By the looks on my mothers face I didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Bells…" Charlie started but stopped. He looked like he was trying to find the right words but they just wouldn't come. Finally he blew out a breath and started again.

"Before we tell you who you need to know what. Bella there is another world out there. Its not beautiful, or good. Its not sunny and bright. Its dark and dangerous. There are not just humans in this world bells."

To say the least I was floored. Did he know what Edward was? If he did what did that have to do with my father. As if she knew what I was thinking Renee spoke up.

" Now like I told you there is no easy way for this story to be told, so I am just going to start from the beginning. Questions at the end, k?" with my nod she continued, " First you need to know that you come from a world of magic. Its deep in your blood. You come from the world… well more like the realm of sheoul. It's the land of demons. I will get more into that later though." she stopped to draw in a deep breath as she had said all of that in one breath. I think that she was trying to use the band-aid effect. So far it wasn't working.

I was freaked. Beyond freaked. I mean demons? There are moments in life when the only words that explain a situation are what the fuck. This was one of them.

I was brought out of my stupor by my mother ( if she is my real mom) beginning to talk again.

" Baby I know this is a lot to take in. Jesus I….."

" Are you even my mother?" Shit that came out harsher then I meant it to. " I just mean are we blood related, you will always be my mom and you my dad, Charlie."

" Yes, I am your mother. Look…. Gods o.k. here it goes! I am not human either. I am a sorceress. You know like a wizard. Well any way your biological father was a demon. He was a sub species of incubus demon."

" Incubus? Aren't they sex demons?", well that was weird. I mean there is nothing sexual about me. I am plain Jane Bella. I was still a virgin for christ sake.

" Uh.. Yeah in essence. Well the type of incubus well they can only have…. Ummm, well see…" This was seriously starting to weird me out. Renee was never at a lost for words. Most of the time she talked a mile a minute. Sensing that Renee would not be able to finish with the story Charlie took over.

" They can only have male children. It can be of any species and the offspring will still be full blooded seminus demon. Renee knowing the nature of your father still fell for him. Blindly thinking that her love would keep him by her side.", As he continued there was a note of bitterness in his voice.

Throughout this whole thing I had yet to be freaked out about the whole thing. Not entirely at least. I mean yeah, I was a little shaken about the fact that Charlie was not my father. And that my real father was a sex demon. I used to be really into mythology especially when I first started going out with Edward. At the thought of his name I had another burst of anger, but I pushed it to the side. I will deal with my anger later right now I had to get through this. Baby steps Swan, baby steps.

"O.k., so I still don't get the whole male child thing." I said willing the conversation along. The sooner this ended the sooner I could get somewhere peaceful to sort out all that has happened today.

" Well like Charlie said, I fell for him and willingly slept with him. After we were done he went to "run an errand". He didn't make it out of the house before he found a maid to fuck!" the anger on her face was intense. So intense I could bare to look at her. " When I caught them I was so angry I put a curse on him. Any child he would ever have would be a girl." What that was it? She must have sensed my confusion because she continued on. " He would have a daughters who were more beautiful than any other. And he would love them.

" More than his own life even. He would have to watch them grow up and either take mates or go through maturation an the insanity that comes with it. He would have to live with the knowledge that for his baby's to live they would have to have sex."

That floored me it was ingenious in a way. Cruel even, to a point. But who was he and he were to watch me grow you than why hadn't he.

" I didn't realize that the curse would mean you to. The land of the demon can be very cruel. I didn't want you growing up in it. So I took you far away from it. I put a glamour on you so that nobody especially you would not see what you truly looked like. Or the dermoire on your arm. Now that you are an adult I thought you deserved the chance to chose what you wanted." Well wasn't that just so generous of her.

"I for one want to know everything there is to know about what I am. I want to know what I really looked like."

And so just like that I learned everything their was to know about what I was at least what my mom could tell me. She took off the glamour and I couldn't believe my eyes. I had long black hair down to the small of my back. It was so black that even in the dim lighting of the bathroom it glinted with deep purples and blues. It fell in soft waves. My skin was actually tan. Golden, but not like those douche bags on jersey was a light golden tan. It was smooth like some one had melted gold and wove it into my skin. Smooth with out blemish. My eyes were blue, a smoky kind of blue though with a ring of black on the outer edges. My jaw was strong, but in a feminine way. And my lips a perfect cupid bow. Both full and pouty. I was a bit taller maybe 5'6 with long legs, a flat stomach, and bigger (and fuller) breasts. Now I could see the sex appeal. But still I had a nagging feeling that I would never be enough and that something was soon to happen. And it would be nothing good.

Nagging feeling aside I sat and listened, occasionally asking questions. Soaking up the information like it was my lifeline. But NOTHING could prepare me with what was soon to happen!


End file.
